dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald
Emerald Emerald Shinhan is the eldest of the Shinhan girls (only by about 2 minutes). She is one of the three Triplets and takes place as a monarch as part of the crown of New Mitsumea. She takes control of the Z fighters as second-in-command. Her leadership skills come in handy and she easily gets people to rally around her, listen to her, and fallow her. She loves her sisters and daughters to bits. And her husband Trunks. She meets the Z fighters early on since her dad keeps in touch with the few that are there. So she meets Trunks and befirends him from a young age. Trunks is fasinated that even when she was little she was a born leader and fighter. He finds himself drawn to her and finds that even he listens to her and hangs on her everyword. He asked if she wanted to fight the androids, she replied saying "They will pay for all the innocent lives they snuffed out. I promise you Trunks, as long I draw breathe I will fight to save this planet and protect it and its people." Later she takes in a human student by the name of Liam, he proves to be a great student and oddly powerful for a human. She teaches him all the time and almost never gives him a break, but he doesn't mind. She marries Trunks when she is only 18 years old after being his first and only girlfriend and dating him since she was 14. Their relationship shows the other Z fighters, and other people of the planet that a lot when they feel like giving up hope. Both Emerald and Trunks had suffered a great deal, but they still found the good in life and strived to keep it. They swore to their friends when they started the relationship that it wasn't just one of those things, that it was the real deal, they were soulmates. It was hard to believe at first, but the others start to realize it as the two start dating. Tien even metnions "If I had known this was coming I might have stopped her from hanging around him before these feelings started, you know when she was little and they were just friends." Of course Bulma laughed and said "Common' Tien, we might not have known it back then, and they might not have known it back then, but destiny did. They were meant to be, and nothing and no one was going to stop this relationship, plus, we need some good things in this world. Something that we can all share in the joy of. And Trunks and Emerald are that thing need. Just like we need Tear." Even later in her life she find out she is pregnant with Lillia when an assassin attacked her announcing he had to stop her child from being born. That started a hard road for Emerald, where she had to turn over control of her life and unborn childs for 9 months as the attacks continued. But she went into hyper protective mom mode when the attacks continued when her daughter was born. She went all out on an assassin that came, making it perfectly clear that if you came for her dau ghter you weren't leaving alive. Once it was clear help was need to keep both Emerald and her unborn child alive Trunks set out to request aide from Lethallia and Amun-Ra. She prepared for the worst and for more alien assualts on her unborn child when she got pregnant with her triplets Cassandra, Bast and Ishtar. the next heirs to the throne She puts her girls above all else, saying "I would even turn on Trunks to protect them" and that is just the way Trunks wants it, since he feels the same The love her and Trunks share showed a lot of hope to the Z fighters since there love seemed to know no bounds. Personality Emerald has a bitchy streak but it isn't very noticable in Another Future unless you make a mistake of crossing her. She is a born leader and anyone who has even spent one minute in her company notices that. She has a soft spot for her family and friends and is very devoted to them. She is loyal. She is also a born fighter, always itching fo ra fight. But she is perfectly willing ot sit back and wait for the right moment to strike. She can analyze and opponent if that is what the situation calls for. She tries to enjoy every peacful moment she can. She knows she is good looking and uses it to her advantage whenever she can. She has a vain side that she tries to hide. Motto: It is always better to be underestimated Trivia -She has green ki -Her most dominant power is Aerokenisis -She is part of the crown of New Mitsumea -She draws people to her easily -She got the scar from Android 18 Nanigirl.is.shy Category:Z-Fighters Category:Female Characters Category:Mitsume-Jin Category:Good Characters Category:Random page